Cheripha
Though an accomplished assassin serving the Artolian court, watching her fellow soldiers fall one by one into unmarked graves forced Cheripha to question the life she had led for as long as she could remember. Resolving to see all the world has to offer before succumbing to such a fate, she deserts the assassin's guild and sets forth for adventure. Personality Cheripha is very happy-go-lucky and energetic. She dreams of a life outside her role as an "Artolia Information Guild" unit. Background Sometime before the beginning of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, Cheripha's mother was executed for plotting against the crown. The families involved were brought to shame and most were executed. In an effort to salvage what little he had left, Lockswell enlisted himself and his daughter into the the Artolia Information Guild. Cheripha is trained in marksmanship to become an assassin of the organization. After seeing many members and friends of the guild fall one by one, Cheripha leaves the guild. The Artolia Information Guild send their units to hunt her down, and this is when Wylfred encounters Cheripha. Nearly killing the boy after mistaking Wylfred as one of hunters after her, she gives away her position to the actual hunters who proceed to attack her. Together, Wylfred and Cheripha defeat the attackers and run for safety. Cheripha informs Wylfred of her past and informs him that her father is one of those after her. Once Wylfred mends the kerfuffle between Lockswell and Cheripha, both father and daughter permanently join Wylfred's on his journey, liberated of the guild. Battle Cheripha is a member of the Archer so her attack range is 4 (with the exception of the surrounding panels around herself) and has a movement range of 3. Archers use bows as their weapons and can equip Cloaks, Gloves, and Boots. She has access to the female exclusive Tiaras and the Velour Dress because of her gender. Although she can't normally initiate nor participate in attacks on opponents standing on the surrounding panels around Cheripha, she can still inflict damage through counterattack if the attack was a group attack that would place her target directly between her and another enemy. This holds true with all Archers. In comparison to the other two story-recruitable archers, Cheripha has even less damage output than Valmur but more multi-hit attacks than Reinhilde (subsequently, she inflicts much less damage than Reinhilde and Valmur). Fortunately she is relatively easy to use because her attacks are the quickest in execution and give highest attack gauge boost of the archers. In contrast to the typical role of an Archer, she strangely is most effective at close range because of the "fanning" nature of Threefold (her second highest damaging attack). However being at close proximity to the enemy is devastating to an archer because they lack the statistics and the heavy equipment to endure an onslaught from a group of enemies nor will; the archer be able to counterattack. Cheripha's Soul Crush has the highest number of hits among the archers, which is helpful in accumulating Hits so that other members can inflict higher damage. Unfotunately, the Soul Crush inflicts lowest amount of damage and its Attack Gauge Boost is as low as Valmur's. Cheripha is best used for increasing the Hit count. Attacks *'Sharpshot' - Singularly-focused shot. :シングルショット/Single Shot :Hit: 1 :Attack Gauge Boost: 24 :Attack Multiplier: (1.2 x 1 hit) 1.2 total *'Fusillade' - Steady stream of stinging arrows. :スターダスト/Stardust :Hit: 5 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3x5hit :Attack Multiplier: ( .16 x 5 hit) 0.8 total *'Threefold' - Double volley of triple bolts. :スリーウェイ/Three-Way :Hit: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3x6hit :Attack Multiplier: (0.16 x 6 hits) 0.96 total Soul Crush 300px "Once an assassin, always an assassin. Finishing Strike! Beaming Barrage!" Cheripha winds her crossbow and looses a hot-pink flurry of arrows at the enemy. *'Beaming Barrage' - Focuses energy into a blast that launches a blinding flurry of countless arrows. :シャイニー・スラッグ/Shiny Slug :Hit: 20 :Attack Gauge Boost: (2x14hit)+(3x5hit) Sacrifice *'Gleipnir's Bonds' - Palalyzes all non-leader enemies. :グレイブニルの枷/Gleipnir no Kaseh :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 (or until healed) :Range: All Enemies (enemy leader excluded) Trivia *'Truthade Profile': :Painfully cheerful assassin who counterbalances the world of espionage and murder with exuberance and flair. :She and her father, Lockswell, have grown closer than ever since the ordeal of her desertion. Truth be told, the old man has grown a bit too doting lately, and she could really use some space. *There are strong implications that Cheripha's mother is a member of the House Fauxnel belongs to and is responsible for the its fall from grace. *Cheripha (and Lockswell) will always join the party. *Cheripha inherited all her attacks from the generic archers of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Sharpshot was originally known as Single Shot, Fusillade was Stardust, and Threefold was Three-way Attack. She shares the trait of inheriting all her attacks with Darius and Mischka. *Cheripha's Soul Crush is coincidentally similar to the generic archers' Pulverizing Storm Soul Crush. *Cheripha has a special scene with Lockswell if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Lockswell must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Cheripha was sacrificed in. *Cheripha can participate in a special scene with Lockswell if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Cheripha must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Lockswell was sacrificed in. *Cheripha shares the same voice actress as Phiona - Hana Takeda. Gallery Cheripha.png|Cheripha concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Archer